


Naruto: Headache

by tuoek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Mental Instability, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoek/pseuds/tuoek
Summary: [discontinued]”I simply wish to work with you.””What’s the catch?”Making a deal with a demon often ends badly. In Naruto’s case, he gets strong, stronger than any foe. But to all power, there are repercussions.





	1. Prologue

“Why does everyone hate me?” a small boy whispered under his blankets. “I don’t wanna be alone anymore.” he cried. The boy threw his blanket off of himself and ran to the bathroom.

“These stupid lines on my face are the reason, right?” he tried to convince himself. “I look weird so that must be it, right?” he quickly retreated to the living room to get a sharp kunai that he was given by the Hokage for protection.

“I’ll just cut them off. Then everyone will be my friend.” he smiled and worked through the pain as he slit his cheeks multiple times, ‘til his face was covered in blood, whiskers nowhere to be seen.

“Now they’ll like me, right?” the boy wiped the blood off and saw as steam erupted out of the wounds, healing them, and making the whiskers reappear.

He stared in horror, in fury, and in sadness.

“Why can’t you just let me be happy!?” he screamed to no one in particular.

As the boy opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer-like hallway. It was dark, the air was moist and the place was flooded with dirty water rising up to his ankles

“Hello? Where am I?” he called.

“ _Come forth, boy_.”

“Who said that?!” the boy screamed. Surprised by the deep voice.

“ _Follow my voice_.”

The boy complied. He followed the echoes that resulted from the voice. The boy soon found himself in an open space, with a large cage at the end.

“ _Finally we meet, Naruto_.”

“How do you know my name?!” Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the source of the voice. It came from the cage. From it, a large figure moved forwards. It was a fox, a very big, very scary fox. Naruto stumbled backward, his limbs wouldn’t listen to him, he couldn’t move.

“ _Calm yourself, I am unable to harm you even if I wished to_.”

Naruto gulped and slowly stood up. He walked closer to the cage and examined the fox. As if trying to determine whether it’s a threat or not.

“You look really fluffy!” Naruto smiled. The fox chuckled.

“ _Hey, boy_.” the fox started. “ _You want friends, right?_ ”

“Yeah! Lots and lots of friends!” Naruto flailed his arms to show how much he wanted friends.

“ _Say, I’ll be your friend_.”

“Really!”

“ _Yeah, you just have to remove this little piece of paper over here_.” the fox pointed at the paper with its nails.

“Sure thing! It’s just really high, though.” Naruto wondered how he would get up there.

“ _Here, let me give you a little push_.” the fox offered. Water swirled around and lifted Naruto up to the piece of paper. He was about to tear it off when a strong hand stopped him in his place.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” the new character said.

“Huh? Who are you?” Naruto was confused.

“ _Fourth_.” the fox growled in the cage.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter.” the character said.

Naruto’s eyes were engulfed in light in an instant. He squinted as his eyes got used to the brightness.

“Where am I now?” he was starting to get tired of the sudden changes in scenery.

“We’re in your mind, Naruto.”

“Wah!” Naruto exclaimed. He hadn’t noticed the person in front of him. “Who are you?”

“Why don’t you try and guess?”

Naruto looked at the man. He was pretty tall, he had blonde hair to his shoulders and he had piercing blue eyes. Wait. Blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto had blond hair and blue eyes. Sure there were others with those two traits but, this man’s hair color was close to his own and so was with the eyes. Naruto made the same logical conclusion that any child would make. 

“Dad?”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, son.”

Naruto just stood, he didn’t say a word, for he was too shocked to even move. Then a tear fell off his cheek, followed by another, and then a stream.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you!” Naruto curled up in a ball and cried his eyes out. His father was swiftly by Naruto’s side and he gently caressed him in his arms.

“Why don’t we have a little talk.” Naruto’s father smiled and wiped Naruto’s tears off.

He then continued to explain the situation in a way that a small child could understand. Naruto’s seal containing the fox had weakened as a result of the constant mental harassment that was directed at Naruto daily. Naruto’s mental state was slowly starting to shut itself down, luckily he was a damn stubborn chipper little boy who wouldn’t go down without a fight.

When Naruto broke down, his mind went into shock, sending him deep into his subconscious, resulting in him meeting the fox laying in his seal.

Naruto and his father talked for what felt like hours. Naruto’s father then told Naruto that they would most likely not meet again in a long while. This, of course, shocked Naruto, but he tried his best to stay strong in front of his father.

“Do you have to go?” Naruto muttered, barely audible.

“I’m sorry, Naruto.” his father patted his head. “I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

“One thing before you go.”

“Hm?”

“What’s your name?” Naruto held onto the man’s coat like it was his lifeline.

“My name is Minato Namikaze.” Minato chuckled at the shocked look on his son’s face.

“The Fourth Hokage?!” Naruto exclaimed. “I’m the son of my hero.” he smiled.

“Don’t do anything rash while I’m gone, okay?” Minato hugged the boy as if he would never see him again. Naruto tightly hugged back. “I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto audibly gasped. No one had ever said that to him. Naruto’s smile reached his ears and a stream of tears returned, he didn’t try to hold them in.

“I love you too, dad.”

Minato released Naruto from his hold and gave him a heartfelt smile before fading into the air and leaving Naruto alone once again.

“No, don’t leave me.” Naruto cried into his hands as the scenery retreated back into the former dark and ominous room.

The fox watched Naruto wail and sob on the flooded floor. He felt frustration, pity and a tiny bit of anger. The fox could try and control the boy now that he’s at his weakest. However, seeing the small child so pathetic and helpless, made the fox rethink its choices.

“ _Boy, why don’t we make a deal_.” It said.

“No!” Naruto quickly countered. “My dad told me all about you, demon!”

The fox laughed.

“What are you laughing at?!” Naruto demanded to know.

“ _I simply wish to work with you_.”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“ _I’ll help you defend yourself and I’ll make you stronger than any foe you’ll have to face_.”

“What’s the catch?” Naruto stayed suspicious, foxes were known to be devious.

“ _All I ask is that you’ll let me roam free in your mind, not caged like a bird_.”

“How do I do that?”

“ _It’s your mind, boy_.” the fox shrugged. “ _Surely you’ll figure out how_.”

Naruto wondered for a few seconds, not finding any bad sides to the deal he started imagining an open bright space, a field that held many trees in its midst. His imagination transferred to his subconscious, where he currently was.

The fox was taken by surprise with how fast Naruto succeeded. The seal that held the gates closed was transformed into a wooden plate that embedded itself into the chest of the demon.

“I accept, mister demon.” Naruto returned from his imagination and firmly stared at the fox.

“ _Don’t call me that_.”

“Then what should I call you?”

The fox demon thought for a while before answering.

“ _Kurama. Call me Kurama_.”


	2. Provisional Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto talks with the Hokage about his retirement and he loses his cool.

 

A continuous stream of light passed through the forest. Slicing enemies apart as it passed by them. None had time to even realize there was a threat.

 

”That’s seven in total.”

 

” _You need to slow it down, there won’t be enemies to capture at this rate._ ”

 

”Don’t be such a buzzkill, Kura-kur.”

 

” _Never call me that again, I’ll burn you alive._ ”

 

”I know you won’t.”

 

” _Just do what you need to do and let’s get out of here._ ”

 

”Yes, mom.”

 

” _Don’t even start._ ”

 

The streaming light halted as the final enemies fell down. Three masked ninjas appeared and looked at the scene before them.

 

”Damn, Boy Wonder.” a man with the mask of a dog whistled. ”Coulda’ left some for us.”

 

”You know, you don’t always have to show off.” another one with a mouse mask mumbled. ”I already feel left out.”

 

”Hey, at least he dealt with them.” the last one, a woman with a cat mask shrugged her shoulders.

 

”I’m sorry, guys.” the boy wonder in question chuckled. ”I just haven’t been on a mission since the old man put me on provisional.”

 

”I suppose he doesn’t know you’re here?”

 

The boy just laughed and scratched his head as the others sighed.

 

”Well, let’s get this job done fast before he finds out, okay?” he suggested.

 

”Don’t blame us if he comes bringing down the doors.” the dog masked man said.

 

”Oh, I will definitely do that.”

 

”Naruto!” they yelled simultaneously.

 

~<•>~

 

”That was super refreshing!”

 

“ _It has been quite some time since our last time on the field._ ”

 

Naruto threw himself on his couch. He was exhausted, not physically but mentally. His current state of employment was making him extremely tired. The Hokage had assigned him provisional retirement. It’s been two years since that.

 

Many questioned The Hokage’s choices in retiring someone so young. Naruto was currently thirteen years old, eleven when he was taken from the job. However, Naruto’s accomplishments over the seven years that he’d been active as a ninja, made it clear that he deserved a break.

 

A knock on the door shook Naruto out of his thoughts.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked as he opened the door.

 

“The Hokage’s requesting your presence.” the masked man said.

 

“ _Someone’s in trouble._ ” Kurama sang.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Naruto mumbled as the masked man body flickered them both to The Hokage’s office.

 

“Old man! Long time no see!” Naruto smiled and ran playfully towards him.

 

“Do not play with me, boy.”

 

“Damn, what’s up with you?”

 

“I would like to know why you’ve been running around doing my ANBU’s work for them when you’re clearly forbidden from doing that.” The Hokage stared Naruto down.

 

“I was getting tired of not doing anything. It’s been two years since my last real mission, I can’t take this sitting still, waiting for orders, thing.” Naruto explained. “If you’d just give me one mission, just one, that’s all I ask.”

 

“I gave you a choice two years ago, and you’ll live by it.”

 

“I was young, I wasn’t thinking strai-”

 

“You’re still young, and you will follow my orders no questions asked!” The Hokage slammed his hands on his desk. “When I assigned your provisional retirement, I was thinking ahead for you, for your health. You should’ve done the same.”

 

“My health? If that’s what you’re worried about then I can get myself checked up, it’s no reason to suspend me.”

 

“You’re not suspended, you’re on provisional retirement.”

 

“It’s the same thing!” Naruto’s eyes flickered to red.

 

“ _Calm down, Naruto._ ”

 

“I won’t calm down unless he listens to me!” Naruto yelled. ”I’ve been on this so-called break for too long, I deserve to be heard!”

 

“Naruto.” The Hokage tried to get his attention.

 

“ _You’re losing control, Naruto. Compose yourself immediately._ ”

 

“I’m fine, Kurama! Don’t order me around!” he clenched his fists. ”I should’ve gotten rid of you four years ago when I had the chance.”

 

“Naruto!”

 

“What!” Naruto’s eyes turned red, his pupils taking a slitted form. ”I don’t have time to listen to you nag about something that doesn’t even matter. I’ve only asked you for one thing!” Naruto raised one finger up to represent the number. ”That isn’t much, don’t ya’ think.”

 

“This discussion is over, do not make me question you again or there will be consequences.” The Hokage signed for Naruto to leave.

 

“Fine.” his eyes reverted to their natural blue as he left the office.

  
“ _I think we need to talk, Naruto._ ”


	3. Mindwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to get checked up and traumatizes the woman who conducts his psychological examination.

Naruto slammed his front door open as he stormed in. His encounter with the Hokage had made him lose his composure, something that hadn’t happened in a long while.

 

”God damn it!” Naruto kicked a chair down.

 

” _Alright, Naruto. Get in here!”_

 

Kurama forcefully made Naruto pass out and transferred him into his subconsciousness.

 

”What’s the big idea?” Naruto asked Kurama and crossed his arms.

 

” _You’ve been acting quite eerily these few weeks, mind telling me what’s going on?_ ”

 

Naruto sighed and sat down.

 

”I- I’ve been having this weird amnesia.” he explained. ”I black out every now and then for a short amount of time and I can’t remember anything from when it happens. I do however always wake back up in a different place.”

 

” _Elaborate._ ”

 

Naruto struggled. ”It happens only for like 10 minutes, but I don’t know why.”

 

Kurama pondered. ” _I have no recollection of you being consciously unconscious._ ”

 

”That’s a great way to say it.”

 

” _Thank you,_ ” Kurama grinned. ” _I’ve been working on phrasing things in such a way that your puny human mind will certainly understand._ ”

 

”You didn’t have to say that, but I appreciate the effort.”

 

Naruto then continued to explain his situation. He mentioned certain days to try and help Kurama find a cause. Naruto wondered, if the reason why Kurama couldn’t remember anything from those times, was that the fox got knocked out simultaneously with Naruto. Kurama thought the same.

 

Now Naruto was getting worried. Thinking, that maybe someone’s out to get him but for some reason, they haven’t been able to do so yet.

 

“ _Maybe you’re narcoleptic?_ ”

 

“I should get checked up.” Naruto sighed. “It’s been a while, so my records need to be updated.”

 

“ _Good idea._ ”

 

“Alright, I’ve been here long enough. Kurama, let me out.”

 

Kurama pushed Naruto out of his subconscious.

 

After fully waking up from the trip to his head, Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed for the hospital.

 

On the way he noticed some new genin making their way towards the Hokage tower, they were laughing and chatting about the mission they just returned from. Naruto caught the words “Wave” and “Zabuza”. He’d snoop around later since Zabuza was a missing-nin and he wanted to know why some rookies were talking about him.

 

When Naruto arrived at the hospital, he asked the receptionist to reserve an appointment for him. She asked for his ID and when he showed it, she gasped and quickly phoned someone.

 

“Hello, Uzumaki Naruto is here. Yes. I’ll let him know.” she ended the call.

 

“Doctor Kanpō is waiting for you in room 202.”

 

 _Well, that was fast_ , Naruto thought as he nodded and left to find the room in question.

 

When he found it, he saw a man sitting on a chair.

 

“Ah, Uzumaki! Come on in.” the man noticed Naruto. “I’m Doctor Kanpō, but you can just call me Kanpō.”

 

Naruto stepped in and looked over the man, he wore the standard high-collared, full body uniform that Naruto’s seen on multiple other medics in the hospital.

 

“I have a question.” Naruto said, Kanpō nodded. “How were you able to take me in so quickly?” he furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

 

“Lord Hokage has made arrangements so that when you would come for your checkup, I’d be the one conducting it.” Kanpō explained. “Why he chose me, I don’t know, but I am just as capable as any other medic in my department.”

 

“Alright, I can live with that.” Naruto said and they started the checkup.

 

Kanpō had Naruto take off his clothes to check his height, weight and posture. Then he tested his reflexes and heartbeat.

 

“Everything looks great. You’re in astounding shape for your age.” Kanpō said. “Despite being out from the field for a few years now, you’ve taken good care of your body.”

 

“You never know when your help could be needed, so I try to stay in shape just in case.” Naruto explained and Kanpō agreed.

 

“Yes, that’s always good to keep in mind.” he smiled. “With your permission, I would like to have a Yamanaka check your mind for any psychological problems, or lack of them I would hope.”

 

“Of course, no problem.”

 

“Good, you can come in now.” Kanpō looked at the door as a light haired woman entered the room. “This is Umeko Yamanaka. She’s one of our best psychologists.”

 

“Nice to meet you, you can call me Umeko.” she said and bowed. Naruto did the same.

 

“I’ll need you to sit with your back straight and eyes closed.” Naruto followed her instructions. “I’m going to be doing a short mindwalk, it allows me to sense any abnormalities in your mind and helps me to determine the best approach.” she explained and placed her hands on Naruto’s temples.

 

Umeko concentrated and entered Naruto’s mind. It was unlike anything she’d seen, most minds were the same, a dark space with thousands of screen-like plates littered around. They were the memories, the bigger, the more they affected the person. Now, in Naruto’s mind, Umeko saw nothing of the sort.

 

She was ankle deep in water, in a tunnel of some sort.

 

“What on earth?” she whispered to herself.

 

Her technique was still working, she felt multiple strong abnormalities that were pulling her towards them. One pull was stronger than the others however. Umeko followed it, opening a few doors that were on the tunnel’s walls on the way. Some were empty and had a strange seal on the door, but some were so overwhelming that Umeko couldn’t keep the door open for longer than a few seconds.

 

“This is incredibly fascinating.” she said.

 

“ _It is isn’t it._ ”

 

Umeko tripped, startled by the voice. “Who’s there?”

 

“ _Come and see for yourself_.”

 

Umeko quickly composed herself and followed the strong feeling. It lead her to a large dimmed open space. “Hello?” her voice echoed.

 

“ _Now who do we have here_.” Kurama appeared and intimidated the woman by grabbing her between his claws.

 

“I-I’m Umeko Yamanaka,” she stuttered in fear of the demon.

 

“ _Why are you here?_ ”

 

“I’m conducting a psychological examination on Naruto Uzumaki.” she covered her head in hopes that the fox wouldn’t attack.

 

“ _You’ve come to the wrong place._ ” Kurama released the woman.

 

“Huh?” the woman fell to her knees, not feeling her legs after being frightened to her core.

 

“ _You are not in Naruto’s mind, you’re in his subconscious_ .” Kurama explained. “ _I am able to lead you to his mind, but it will not be a sight you’d wish to see._ ”

 

“But, what about those doors, weren’t those his memories?” Umeko started feeling her legs again and tried to stand up.

 

“ _Those are but the times he’s used my power, times he’s lost control and times under my power’s influence that were so mentally scarring that they had to be sealed away._ ” he said. “ _Those sealed are meant to stay sealed for the remaining of Naruto’s life, so don’t even think about removing them._ ”

 

“I understand, how can I get to Naruto’s mind?”

 

A door appeared on Umeko’s right side.

 

“ _This’ll take you there, but remember what I said. It’s not what you’d wish to see._ ”

 

“Right, thank you.” Umeko thanked the demon despite being utterly terrified out of her mind. She knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, she just didn’t think that she’d actually meet him. It was an experience she’ll never forget.

 

When she opened the door and finally entered Naruto’s mind, it was just as the fox said, this is not what she’d wish to see.

 

There were more enormous screens that she’d ever seen on anyone, it didn’t make her feel good.

 

As she walked through, glancing at some of the smaller screens, she arrived at a corner where many of the screens were completely black. She knew the reason for it and would ask for confirmation after returning from Naruto’s mind.

 

Umeko chose to examine the larger screens with a little more care.

 

Most were the kind that you’d expect from a former shinobi, battles, interrogations and the like. However, none were quite as big as the one that Umeko was looking for.

 

The one screen that affected Naruto’s life the most.

 

When Umeko reached it, she was horrified out of her mind. Nothing in her career had prepared her for such a sight, and the fact that this is something that happened to someone so young and naive despite having been a shinobi for a long time.

 

Umeko had never released her technique that quickly.

 

“Umeko!” Kanpō exclaimed when the woman immediately after being released back into the real world ran to the trash can and vomited her guts out.

 

“I apologize Uzumaki Naruto, for everything that has happened to you.” she raised her hand when Naruto was about to counter. “I know none of it was my fault, but I am a human, and I believe it to be my right to feel absolutely terrible for it.”

 

“Thank you, Umeko. I appreciate that, but I’ve moved on.” Naruto said and put his clothes back on. “So, what’d you see?”

 

As Umeko returned to her seat. She wondered about the sealed doors, but chose that she’d talk about them to the Hokage. Then, the dark screens came up in her mind.

 

“Naruto, have you ever passed out and woken up somewhere else?”

 

“Actually, I was going to talk to you about that.” Naruto said. “How did you know?”

 

“It’s not uncommon for a shinobi whose been through alot to forget certain periods of time. However, the fact that it has happened to someone as young as you, is extremely alarming.” she explained. “I must suggest that you take this up with the Hokage.”

 

“Why? It’s not affecting my health is it?”

 

Umeko sighed. “I met your friend when I was lost in your subconscious.” Naruto audibly gasped. “I’m not saying this because I despise the creature, but I believe that he might have something to do with it.”

 

Kanpō wondered too. Naruto and the Kyuubi were an amazing team no doubt, he’d seen how they fight before. But it’s possible that the fox might be affecting him like this, even if the fox doesn’t mean to, it could happen.

 

“Alright, I’ll take it up with the Hokage some time.” Naruto said and rose from his chair. “Thank you, Kanpō and Umeko.” he bowed before leaving.

 

Both medics smiled and waved.

 

Umeko then released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She was shaking from head to toe.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kanpō asked, worried.

 

Umeko rested her face in her hands and laughed weakly. “I’m never sleeping again.”

 

Kanpō could only wonder what she saw in Naruto’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanpō is an actual medic nin in Naruto. He's the one who treated Neji after his fight with Naruto in the chuunin exams. However, Umeko is an original character.


	4. Consulting the Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Umeko both visit the Hokage in hopes of getting answers.

”What do you mean it’s none of my concern?” Naruto threw his hands in the air. ”This is about me! It’s all of my concern!”

 

”Some things you’re better off not knowing, Naruto.” the Hokage sighed.

 

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

 

”If you won’t help me,” Naruto headed for the door. ”Then I’ll figure things out on my own, without consulting you.” he stopped for a second. ”Don’t blame me for what happens.”

 

”Naruto!” Hiruzen stood up in anger. ”Don’t do anything reckless, boy! Do you hear me!”

 

He groaned as Naruto slammed the door.

  
  


~<•>~

  
  


”Naruto?” 

 

He turned around when he heard someone call his name.

 

”Umeko? What’re you doing here?”

 

The woman smiled and gave him a hug. ”I have some business with the Hokage.”

 

Naruto laughed. ”Good luck with that.”

 

Umeko watched in confusion as Naruto walked away. She knocked on the Hokage’s office door, but not before taking one final look at the young boy.

 

”Come in.”

 

She opened the door and warily stepped in. She suspected that something happened with Naruto and the Hokage. Her intuition was right, as she found Hiruzen with his hands covering his face. 

 

”Is everything alright?” she asked.

 

The Hokage lifted his gaze and sighed. ”Nothing to be too worried about.”

 

”I won’t pry.” Umeko sat down on one of the chairs in front of the Hokage’s table. ”I’m here about Naruto.”

 

Hiruzen took on a stern look. ”What about Naruto?”

 

Umeko stirred under the Hokage’s watchful eye. ”When I conducted his mental assessment two days ago, I found a few concerning things that I’d like to get clarification on.”

 

The Hokage signed for her to continue.

 

”When I activated my jutsu, I found myself not in the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki, but the seal of the Kyuubi.”

 

Umeko saw Hiruzen give her a warning look, as if telling her to choose her next words carefully.

 

She gulped. ”I found multiple seals that seemed to be suppressing something in his seal. The Kyuubi told me that they’re when Naruto’s used-”

 

”Those seals aren’t your concern.” Hiruzen interrupted.

 

Umeko took a mental step back. ”Excuse me?” she scoffed. ”You assigned me as Naruto’s personal psychologist, I have the right to know about anything that might affect my client’s health.”

 

The Hokage groaned and took a deep sigh. ”There are things that you don’t need to know.”

 

”You assigned me this job!” Umeko slammed her hands on Hiruzen’s desk. ”You will tell me what is going on unless you wanna replace me with some demon brat hating doctor, and you know Naruto would never forgive you for that.”

 

”Are you threatening me?”

 

”I’m simply  _ demanding _ information regarding my client that could affect their health without them even knowing it.”

 

Hiruzen straightened his back and caved in. ”Do you remember the incident two years ago?”

 

Umeko nodded. ”If you mean Naruto’s ANBU team being wiped out in that prison raid, then yes.”

 

”There’s more to it than that.”

 

Umeko listened carefully.

  
  


~<•>~

  
  


Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower and noticed a familiar face.

 

”Hey, long time no see, Kakashi!” 

 

The man stopped and gave an eye smile to the short boy. ”Naruto? Great to see you!”

 

Naruto returned the smile and put his hands in his pockets. ”I saw you last, like, 2 years ago?” he wondered. ”How you’ve been?”

 

”Pretty good actually, I got my own genin team now.” Kakashi explained.

 

”Oh, really?” Naruto took a look behind Kakashi and saw three genin who looked the same age as him. ”Well, I’ll get out of your toes and let you do your business. See ya!”

 

Kakashi waved back at Naruto as he walked away. 

 

Naruto could hear the pink haired girl ask who he was before leaving earshot.

  
  


~<•>~

  
  


”I didn’t know about that.” Umeko leaned back in her chair. ”That’s intense.”

 

”You need to remember that none of this must reach Naruto’s ears.” Hiruzen’s tone was ice cold.

 

”I understand. Are you ever going to tell him?”

 

Hiruzen sighed. ”When the time comes, if it ever comes.”

 

”I’ll take my leave.” Umeko left the office.

 

She sat down on one of the benches outside of the office. ”Shit, man.” she took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. ”How can someone so young, have things so fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but this is the last exposition chapter. I’ve been really unmotivated so I can’t promise any dates. However, from here on out, the action is starting to rise! Be patient, bros.


	5. Cursed Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is asked to deal with a certain snake bite.

Naruto was getting annoyed. 

 

Several weeks had passed, and he still had no clue what was causing all of his troubles. Atop all of that, he’d been having a pounding headache every couple days.

 

Naruto visited Umeko, the psychologist and wondered if anything she saw in Naruto’s mind could be causing it, or if it’s just a migraine.

 

In the end, she had no answers for Naruto.

  
  


//

  
  


“This is getting so old!” Naruto groaned as he sat down on his couch. “Kurama, do something about this!”

 

“ _ I’m not a miracle worker, Naruto. I can only heal injuries, not little aches, be a man and suck it up. _ ”

 

“What’re you good for then, gosh.”

 

“ _ Well I- _ ”

 

“It was a rhetorical question, Kurama.” Naruto sighed.

 

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Coming!” Naruto shouted as he went on to open the door. “What do you want?”

 

“The Hokage has asked for your presence at the Chunin exam’s preliminaries.”

 

Naruto looked confused. “I forgot those were even going on. Why does he want me there?”

 

“I was only told to escort you there.”

 

Naruto sighed. “Alright, let me grab my jacket.”

  
  


//

  
  


Naruto arrived at the small arena. He groaned at the genin who immediately turned their gaze on him. Naruto ignored them and walked over to the Hokage as the proctor explained the rules.

 

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, which Naruto returned with a nod. Gai and Asuma also greeted him as they knew who he was. Kurenai was a newly appointed Jonin, so she thought Naruto was a civilian or a genin, without their headband.

 

“What’d ya want, old man?” Naruto grumbled, clearly not happy about being there. “Did you bring me here just to make me mad?

 

Hiruzen chuckled. “Of course not, my boy.”

 

“Then why?”

 

The Hokage’s face turned serious. “We have a snake problem.”

 

Naruto, despite being disturbed by this new revelation, wondered his involvement. “Why is this my problem?”

 

“It seems that they’ve already made their first move.” Hiruzen pointed at a black haired boy. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto recognized. “And we need you to take care of it.”

 

“Why not call the pervert?”

 

“Jiraiya isn’t available right now, he wouldn’t reach Konoha in time.”

 

Naruto looked over to the arena where Sasuke now was battling against a masked genin. He paid all his attention to the black haired boy. Trying to pinpoint the location of the mark.

 

Sasuke getting riled up and attempting to use his sharingan, resulted in the seal flowing with charka. Sasuke grabbed his neck in pain and stopped for a second before continuing the match.

 

Now Naruto understood what it was doing to the boy. He wondered about his options; if he didn’t seal up Sasuke, the teen might lose control and attack Konoha ninja. But if he did, he wasn’t sure how well the seal would hold up. 

 

It would work, but without Kurama’s chakra it won’t stay put for long, and Naruto was almost sure they wouldn’t let him use the fox’s chakra on the Uchiha.

 

However, this would be the closest thing to a mission that he would be given, and at this point, Naruto was desperate for anything.

 

“I’ll do it, when his match ends.”

Hiruzen smiled, “I knew I could count on you.”

 

“Don’t get used to it.”

 

They watched over Sasuke’s match, waiting for it to end. Naruto noticed that Sasuke used a combo that reminded him of Gai.

 

Sasuke won by knockout, and Naruto saw that as his que.

 

Kakashi had come down, thinking that he would take Sasuke to be sealed, but Naruto stopped him.

 

“It’s alright, Kakashi. I’ll take it from here.” he reassured, pointing to the Hokage.

 

Kakashi understood. “Thanks, I trust you know how to get rid of it completely?”

 

“Eh, I’ll try my best.” Naruto said jokingly. “C’mon Uchiha, let’s go.”

  
  


//

  
  


“Aren’t you that kid that we met at the Hokage Tower like a month ago?” Sasuke asked as they walked out.

 

“Don’t call me kid, I’m technically your superior.”

 

Sasuke’s expression was between angry and flabbergasted. “But we’re like the same age!” he gritted his teeth. “Fight me.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on provisional retirement right now, so if I did that, I might never be reassigned again.” Naruto sighed. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m here to seal you up, not to brawl.”

 

They arrived at the sealing room.

 

“Take off your shirt, and sit over there.” Naruto commanded.

 

Sasuke did as he was told.

 

Naruto then bit his finger and drew blood to draw the seal on Sasuke’s back. It took a few minutes, but Naruto was done.

 

“This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but be a big boy and take it.” Naruto said and gave Sasuke a piece of wood to bite on.

 

Naruto made a few sets of hand signs before slamming his palm on Sasuke’s shoulder and shouting.

 

“Evil Sealing Method: Uzumaki Alteration!”

 

The seals Naruto painted glowed a bright red and Sasuke screamed in agony.

 

Naruto knew that his own chakra wouldn’t be enough for this, so he chose to risk it.

 

“ _ Kurama, I’m sorry for this _ .” he thought and summoned the fox’s chakra to his arm and pushed it through Sasuke’s seal, slowly cracking it, and weakening it in the process.

 

The sealing was complete. The curse mark wouldn’t have any more influence on Sasuke, outside of Sasuke not being able to use his sharingan for long periods of time.

 

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, and Naruto stumbled back.

 

“I’ll let Jiraiya take care of the rest, damn.”


	6. Shukaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto returns, but a new problem yet again arises.

Naruto was escorted back to the arena after delivering Sasuke to the hospital. Even if he’d taken a chakra pill, he still felt a bit exhausted. 

 

A battle between the Hyuugas was in action as he walked to the Hokage once again.

 

“That didn’t take long,” Hiruzen stated when Naruto came to him.

 

“It took a lot out of me,” Naruto responded. “I should be in the hospital right now, but I wanted to see the matches.”

 

The Hokage furrowed his brows. “Don’t overexert yourself, Naruto.” he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Besides, there are only two matches left after this.”

 

Naruto turned his gaze to the ongoing match.

 

Neji Hyuga versus his cousin Hinata Hyuga. It was brutally unfair. Pitting family against each other wasn’t cool in Naruto’s book.

 

For a moment it seemed that Hinata would turn the odds in her favor, but Neji swiftly countered her attacks and his temper was getting the best of him.

 

Four Jonin quickly intercepted the fight before it got even messier.

 

“That’s just not right,” he muttered to himself.

 

Hiruzen sighed in agreement. “It’s how things are in this world.”

 

“Well, I don’t like it.” Naruto crossed his arms as he watched the medics take the cousins away.

 

“Next up is Gaara of the Sand versus Rock Lee.” the proctor announced from the arena. The two mentioned genin jumped down and took their stances.

 

“ _ Naruto… _ ” Kurama growled. “ _ That red-haired boy is a jinchuuriki. _ ”

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes and whispered to the Hokage. “That boy is a jinchuuriki. I find it suspicious that they would let someone that valuable partake in the exams.”

 

Hiruzen looked at the arena. “I cannot say that I’m certain they have no ulterior motive, however, we can’t make a move before we know that the boy is dangerous.”

 

Naruto hummed in understanding before getting a sudden feeling of chakra rushing to his body. It was the Kyuubi’s doing, the red chakra of the beast was flickering on Naruto’s body and his eyes had turned slitted red.

 

“Kurama, what’re you doing?!” Naruto whispered to himself.

 

“ _ Shukaku- _ ” the demon kept growling in Naruto’s head.

 

“Who is-” Naruto started saying, but upon feeling intense killing intent, he froze in his tracks and figured out why Kurama was acting up. Gaara was staring at him dead in the eye from the arena.

 

The boy pointed his finger towards Naruto. “Mother wants your blood.” his eyes glistened in bloodlust.

 

The other genin were confused and were starting to ask questions.

 

Naruto suddenly felt a pang as Kurama got angrier and more chakra was coming out. He realized that this situation was bad. “I need to leave before I do something that I’m not in control of,” he said to the Hokage and swiftly left the building.

 

 “Kurama, what the hell,” he whispered under his breath as his headache grew more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit i forgot i was writing this so this is kinda short lmao


End file.
